


Insects at Night

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, OctoberFicFest, post episode: s3e12 War of the Coprophages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder really doesn't like insects, does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet for the OctoberFicFest!

He hates this as much as he hates insects. Well, almost. The only reason he's typing this report anyway is because he promised Scully. Or rather because she made him do it. She wasn't going to touch this report since it had been, she said, his own stupid idea, and because she was still angry about her coat. Which is somewhat unfair, Mulder thinks, since it wasn't exactly his fault the whole thing blew up and left them covered in dung. And clearly, he hadn't asked her to actually follow him.

Still, he is writing that damn report (and he's going to pay to have her coat cleaned. Or get her a new one). At least the cake is tasty and he's got it all to himself. Or not. Mulder's first instinct when he sees the hideous insect crawling proudly on his plate is to flee. Immediately followed by the need to kill it. Staring at the intruder, he grabs the case file next to him. But he doesn't kill it. Doesn't this creature have a right to live? As ugly as it looks, it serves its very own purpose. Except that it suddenly starts moving towards Mulder. He stares, he waits and then, BAM. The file comes charging down with a loud whacking sound and buries the insect under it. Mulder feels his heart beat slowing down gradually when the file doesn't move; the thing is definitely dead. It's not like he's scared of insects or anything. It's just that… 

"What are you doing, Mulder?" Scully's voice is a fine blend between sleepiness and exasperation when she walks out of his bedroom. He turns to her and forgets about the threat of insects all together. How could he not when all she's wearing is his T-Shirt? Her hair is sticking in different directions and as cute as it looks, Mulder knows that commenting on it would be unwise. So he just smiles at her. Sleepy Scully is a like a kitten, Mulder now knows. All of this, them, is still so new to him and there are a million things he still has to learn. But at least he knows this much. She sits on his lap and leans heavily against him; he wonders if she even remembers asking a question. His hand immediately lands on her thigh and he desperately tries not to move the shirt up so he can actually feel her skin against his. 

"Mulder?" She mumbles into his chest. 

"Hm?"

"What was that noise?"

"Oh just, you know, a file. I'm typing that report." Scully moves in his lap to turn and look at the computer screen. The cursor is impatiently blinking at her. She looks down at the file on the desk and Mulder stops her when she leans over to reach for it. 

"Don't. There's… uhm, there's something under it."

"Mulder, what did you DO?" She sounds decidedly more awake now.

"There was this insect and I-" Scully just stares at him for a moment before she lifts the file. Mulder winces at the sight while Scully doesn't even flinch.

"You killed it."

"Thanks for stating the fact, G-woman." She puts the file back on the desk, back on the dead insect. She gets up from his lap and reaches for his hand.

"Come to bed, Mulder."

"I'm not done with the report yet. And you said I couldn't come to bed until it was finished."

"I changed my mind. Come on." Scully tugs at his hand, but Mulder doesn't move. 

"I'm almost finished."

"Great. You can do the rest tomorrow. You and your fear of insects woke me up."

"I'm not scared of them, Scully." Mulder insists.

"Whatever. Now come on. I'll help you finish it tomorrow if you come and… help me with something else right now." Mulder grins, finally understanding. He turns off the computer and before he follows Scully to his bedroom, he eyes the foile again. He doesn't need Scully's help with the report, but he hopes she takes care of the remnants of this… thing.

"Mulder!" He quickly turns off the light and doesn't think about insects anymore. 

THE END


End file.
